


Marry Me!

by inazumaghostking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, America Being an Idiot (Hetalia), America being America (Hetalia), Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Cardverse, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tsundere England (Hetalia), Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inazumaghostking/pseuds/inazumaghostking
Summary: Alfred really can't wait to marry his future queen, Arthur.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	Marry Me!

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, sorry for all the mistakes / the general bad flow and bad writing lmao

“Marry me,” Alfred grinned, bouncing along the open corridor, the sun gleaming in his glasses as he followed the object of his affections.

Arthur Kirkland was a studying mage within the castle walls. He was brought in as a mere babe, the Mark of the Queen printed boldly underneath his left collarbone. At the age of four, the current queen took him under her wing when his powers surged suddenly, and he turned his nanny into a goose. He had been studying since, harnessing the Magic of the Clock and proving his worth as both a future ruler of the Spades Kingdom _and_ a future husband to their son, Alfred.

“ _Marry me_!” Alfred insisted, speeding up a little to walk side by side with the rushing boy. The two of them had been raised together, the Crown Prince taking to the other quite quickly. Alfred can’t remember the last time Arthur _wasn’t_ by his side.

“No,” Arthur said bluntly, rolling his eyes, “for the umpteenth time, no.”

Alfred couldn’t help but pout. Sure, this wasn’t the first time he had begged for his hand in marriage, but the constant rejection never failed to sting a little.

“Why not?”

“We are literally twelve, you bloody idiot,” Arthur clutched his schoolbooks close to his chest, not even humouring Alfred with a glance. At this rate, he’ll end up late to his class – _again_ – and Arthur wasn’t in the mood to explain to his teacher that he was held back because the king-to-be was vying for his attention. “We’re far too young for marriage!”

Alfred twisted his body, walking backwards in order to project the puppy dog eyes he’d been practising. They’ve never worked in the past, but he is determined to keep trying until they do.

“But I love you,”

“And how could you _possibly_ know that?”

“Because! You make me feel warm inside!”

Arthur would be lying if he said that didn’t make him melt a little – though he would never admit it; the boy’s ego was inflated enough. Instead, he sighed, mentally preparing himself for the same spiel he would say every time Alfred proposed. Arthur stopped a couple of feet from his classroom door. He had made a mistake in the past of having an almost identical conversation within earshot of his peers, and the teasing has still yet to cease.

“That doesn’t change the fact that we’re still kids. Besides, in five years, you could grow tired of me and regret your decision.”

Within the Four Kingdoms of Hoyle, it was a well-known fact that not every royal married. Sure, they were obligated by tradition and will of the suits to rule as a pair, consummate their marriage to establish their connection, and provide an heir (if anatomically possible) who would usually be born marked with King, Queen, Jack, or Ace. Alfred’s parents, for example, had chosen not to marry, ruling only as good friends and parents to their twins – the Prince in question and the future Ace, Matthew.

A royal wedding was a rare occasion, one that usually caused a celebration to span through each land, regardless of affiliation. Alfred’s grandfather had told him that he had only ever witnessed one such event in his lifetime, recalling it with such enthusiasm and passion that it had become one of Alfred’s favourite stories. He had told the boy of banquets baked for all to feast on; bands who played until those who danced could dance no more – all in the name of love. From then on, Alfred was determined to make Arthur fall for him just as he did for Arthur (it greatly helped that the two of them were already in love, despite the mage not wanting to say it).

“You only have to wait at least six years. Don’t be such an impatient brat!”

Alfred’s face deepened further. “But I want to marry you _now_! Don’t you want to marry me too?”

The boy had been well aware that his act was far from adult – if anything, he had just been proving Arthur right. Deep down he knew that marrying at such a young age was bizarre – unheard of, really; most royals who intended to marry _did_ wait until they were eighteen – but Alfred didn’t see the point in delaying. Why put off the inevitable when it already felt so right?

“Of-Of course I do, you wank. You… you make me feel warm too.” Arthur flushed, averting his gaze from Alfred’s vibrant blues. He had practically whispered the latter part, but Alfred’s face morphed into the sun nonetheless. “But!” —Arthur interjected before his hyperactive counterpart could start proclaiming their love from the rooftops— “That doesn’t mean that we are ready for marriage! It’s a lot of responsibility, and we’re still children. Don’t you want to have a proper childhood first?”

Alfred faltered, shoulders hunching slightly. His bottom lip jutted out into yet another pout, eyes cast downwards as he suppressed a whine. In truth, another reason why Alfred wanted to rush their engagement was so he could secure Arthur as his own. He knows that it is fairly selfish of him, but he couldn’t help it.

Though it wasn’t acknowledged (despite being something everyone knew was happening), monarchs who didn’t marry tended to have personal affairs outside of the public eye. It was only natural that one or the other may grow attached to someone else and – whilst their duty to the kingdom came first – it wasn’t frowned upon for the king or queen to have lovers outside of their own professional commitments.

Alfred couldn’t stand the idea of Arthur being with someone else.

The smaller gave him a knowing look, years of knowing the boy making him sensitive to his emotional shifts and insecurities.

“That doesn’t mean I want someone else, though,” he reassured, walking closer towards him. “I promise, I only want you; I just… can we wait a little? Be kids for a while?”

After some thought, Alfred conceded, pulling Arthur into a tight hug before giving a defeated yet understanding ‘ _alright_ ’. The queen-to-be huffed gently, rocking onto his tiptoes to land a kiss on the taller’s cheek.

“Ask me again in a few years, alright? Now, I need to get to class – I’ll see you afterwards”

He rushed off without giving Alfred a chance to say anything. The prince only stared; a dumb expression plastered onto his face as he tenderly cupped where Arthur had kissed him. The warmth in his chest grew into a beautiful blaze, burning a blush onto his tanned skin.

When he proposes – _properly_ proposes – it’ll be known as the best, most romantic one in history. Besides, he does have six years to plan it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh not a big fan of this, but i'm trying to keep writing :') i couldnt get the concept out of my head so i tried to write it but the execution isnt the best and im not motivated enough to redo, sorry. thought i'd post it anyway just to share the idea lol
> 
> thank you for reading


End file.
